A Weekend Away
by LycoX
Summary: Scott promised Kira a weekend away for just themselves and now he's delivering on that promise much to her happiness. (Sequel to True Alpha vs. Thunder Kitsune)
1. Chapter 1

**A Weekend Away**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: As always I sadly own nothing but what you see here. I would like to own season 5 of Teen Wolf one day though! Anyways! Here we go with a short sequel to True Alpha vs. Thunder Kitsune!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since things had been taken care of where the Beast, Theo, and the Dread Doctors were concerned and Scott finally felt it was high time he delivered on a certain promise of his to his girlfriend. Said promise being a weekend away for just the two of them. A weekend they both sorely needed as it would provide them complete alone time with one another. A talk with Deaton would get him access to the man's cabin deep within the woods surrounding Beacon Hills since the man felt it would be better then camping out. Of course Scott figured he and Kira could do something like that in the future when they were looking for some quality alone time with a guaranteed lack of interruptions! The more he thought about the weekend get away, the more excited he got but he knew he had one particular challenge first to over come.

Said challenge you ask yourself? Why getting permission from his mom and Kira's parents of course! So that following Friday about an hour after school had let out, Scott had the Yukimuras show up at the hospital so that he and Kira could speak with them and his mother there since she was on a shift that day. The three adults gave a look at one another as they were all curious about what was going on. "What's on your mind Scott?" Asked Ken curiously and making his wife and Melissa look towards the young Alpha.

Looking to his girlfriend who gave him a nod and an encouraging smile, Scott then looked at the three adults. "So a few weeks ago I made a promise to Kira that she and I would leave for a weekend, hopefully _this_ weekend to have some alone time to ourselves where no one could really bother us."

"We were even thinking of leaving our cell phones here too." Added in Kira helpfully.

The three adults looked at one another before looking back at the two teens. "And why do you two want to do this? I mean you guys can find some alone time around here right?" Asked Melissa as she crossed her arms.

"Oh we totally could! But given our luck we'd probably get interrupted. Like someone smashing through a window interruption and totally ruining the moment." Answered Kira with a glower over that moment Kate had so rudely interrupted!

A moment that no doubt would have been very enjoyable for sure as well! Scott nodded in agreement and Kira had a feeling her boyfriend was thinking along similar lines to her own thoughts. "So I got the idea to leave town and stay at a cabin Deaton has so that we can relax without any problems or interruptions. And after all we've been through since school started I think its something we really need." A brief look of exhaustion could be seen on Scott's face over that and the three adults could definitely see how much of a point he had.

Kira grabbed his hand and squezed it and he squeezed her's in return, making for the two to smile at one another. "I would hope the two of you intend to be very careful if this is allowed." Noshiko said with a serious look on her face.

Kira flushed at her mother's words. "Yes mom! We will be very careful if it leads to um… Well you know, any of that!"

"Plenty of alone time with no adult supervision? One would think it would definitely lead to that sort of thing." Answered Ken and making Kira hide her face into Scott's shoulder.

"He's right Scott and I know you two are considered married in the eyes of the Supernatural now but you two still need to be very careful. While I want grandkids from the two of you I can wait a little while longer."

Melissa's words made Scott gape at her like a fish as he was definitely not expecting that! Kira groaned while she blushed over the thought of kids with Scott. Which… Actually sounded really nice when she thought about it. "We will be very careful, as careful as we can possibly be." Got out Scott finally.

The three adults studied the two for a short time as Scott wrapped an arm around his girl. "And uhh.. If something comes up that the others can't handle on their own, Malia, Isaac, Jackson, Hayden, Josh, or Liam can always howl."

"Well, you've certainly thought this one out then." Ken said and Scott nodded as he had definitely had a lot of time to think it over.

As he really wanted to be able to do this with as few worries as possible for himself, Kira, and the others. Isaac and Jackson staying in Beacon Hills was a good thing in his view since it would mean that the Pack would have more defenders in case anything happened. The parents looked at one another and the two women gave a nod to Ken who then looked at the two teens. "Very well, you have our permission. It is our hope that you will have a very safe and fun trip but hopefully not too much fun where we will be able to hear you." Joked the man much to Kira's mortification.

Scott just smiled awkwardly at the man but was feeling rather happy for the fact they had agreed to the whole thing! Noshiko however was having an idea or two that would make her daughter and son in law's trip even more interesting then it was bound to be. Of course it would have to be kept between her and Kira but she was certain that wouldn't be a problem. The two lovers soon made their exit and Melissa wished them all the luck in their weekend get away as she knew the two could use some downtime with no one to interrupt them. A little while later would see the two packed and ready to go in the spare red car the Yukimuras had with the Pack helping out and seeing them off.

Malia was even making a promise to her Alpha and his mate as well. "You have my word that there will be no maiming, torture, or killing while you two are gone. And if the Pups need anything they can always get an adult, Lydia, Isaac, or Jackson."

Scott and Kira looked at her in mild confusion over that whole thing. "Uhh, while we're happy to hear that there won't be any of that. Why are you leaving you and Stiles out?"

A look was shared between Malia and Stiles and it was apparently agreed that she'd be the one to answer. "Because, Stiles and I are going to have our own alone time."

"Yeah, you see she and I have a lot of time to make up for." Added Stiles with a nod while Lydia rolled her eyes good naturedly at the two as she was happy things were improving for her two friends where their relationship was concerned.

Malia took Stiles' hand in her's as she faced her Alpha and his Mate. "A whole lot of time." The Werecoyote said softly and she felt her hand be squeezed by her Mate afterwards.

Scott gave a soft smile at the two as he understood what they were needing. "I hope you two get a lot of that as its definitely something you two deserve after all the crap that wound up happening."

The two love birds gave him grateful smiles and then Stiles hugged his best friend with a pat on the back. "I am totally going to be running this Pack by the time you get back McCall." Spoke up Jackson with a shit eating grin on his face.

Scott only rolled his eyes at the other teenager as he knew full well Jackson was teasing. "Yeah, we'll see man." Joked the Alpha and laughter was heard after that.

Once the goodbyes and a few hugs had been done, the two got inside the car and made their way out of town hand in hand. Both equally excited for their weekend get away where they would have one another all to theirselves!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh Boy! Looks like Scott and Kira are about to have one heck of a great time! I only really plan for this to be a three parter but that's liable to change! Anywho, see you all soon for the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Well now, I'd say the reaction to this here on FF and Tumblr has been pretty great! So on with the show! Oh yeah, I don't anything but what you see here.**

* * *

It'd taken the two love birds roughly two hours to reach the cabin belonging to Deaton as it had been deep in the forests. A single dirt road was all they had to reach there as well and Scott had chosen to drive carefully over it as a just in case sort of thing. That and he didn't mind how long it took as he was with Kira and she likewise felt the same way. The two loveable goofs had found much to entertain themselves with by singing along to various tunes on the radio or cd's that they had brought with them. And for Scott, hearing Kira's voice was something he had enjoyed a whole Hell of a lot as it was a beautiful sound to hear. And when she caught him staring at her instead of the road, she had asked him what was up and he was quick to tell her what he was thinking. Making her blush prettily before telling him to keep his eyes on the road and not her. Something that had given him serious consideration to allowing her to drive so that he could spend all his time looking at her.

An idea he would definitely go with on the trip back home for sure! Once they had finally gotten to the cabin, the two lovers got themselves settled in after ensuring the electric generator was good to go. Along with the water supply and their food and drinks. Kira at one point had ventured outside while Scott was occupying himself with making some of the tea Noshiko had gotten him hooked on awhile back. Seeing that he was alone in the cabin, he turned off the stove and made his way outside and saw that his Mate was standing near the edges of the lake that was close by and walked towards her. Kira soon found herself wrapped in her Mate's arms and she melted into his touch as she watched the beautiful scenery in front of her while he stared out at the lake over her head. They stayed that away for several minutes, enjoying the beauty and peace of the area. "If we could live out here, I'd be happy with that." She spoke up softly and making Scott smile at her words.

"I think I would too." Hell, he'd be happy living anywhere with her as it is.

But this place however? He'd be very content with it as it was all very serene. Complete privacy with no one to bother them except their friends and family sounded like the right idea of paradise in his mind. _Maybe I could convince Deaton to let us have the place._

Kira placed her head back against his shoulders as they continued to stare out at the view of the lake and the surrounding area. Kira then turned around his arms and placed her's around his neck as she stared up at him in happiness. Scott leaned down and kissed her as he held her tightly to him as she kissed him back. Running his hands down her backside to her skirt covered ass as their tongues made contact with one another, he gave a squeeze to her cheeks that she rather liked if the small moan she made was any indication. It also made her bold enough to move a hand down to his crotch and give it a squeeze through his jeans as he broke off kissing her lips to move to a sweet spot on her neck. Her other hand running through his hair as she had a look of pleasure across her face as she had her eyes closed, enjoying it all.

"I think… Oooh that feels good… I think we should go inside." Breathed out the girl as he continued to suck on the sweet spot of her neck that she loved the absolute Hell out of being kissed on and caressed by him. Him and no one else.

And for Scott, going inside with his girlriend sounded like a damn good idea as he wanted nothing more than to have her under him as he made love to her. Kira then broke off and with an alluring look towards him, ran off towards the cabin and he could only grin at his mischevious Fox and it wasn't long before he was chasing after her as well. Scott quickly picked her up inside the front room much to her delighted giggle and carried her into the bedroom and threw her on to the bed with him on top of her. They began to make out heavily as their hands rubbed on one another's bodies and when he got on his knees to pull off his green Henley, Kira was very quick and eager to help him get it off and she started to trail kisses on chest while she undid his belt. Her purple top, along with her bra was soon off as well and to her pleasure, he began to suck and nibble on her nipples while her hand disappeared into her boyfriend's jeans and stroked his manhood.

Earning a growl of pleasure from him as he cupped her ass underneath her skirt. It wasn't long before he had on Kira on her back and pulling off her skirt and underwear, leaving her only in her knee high black and white stripped socks. Kissing her on the mouth before trailing down her body to her woman hood, Kira was soon moaning from the pleasure he was giving her as ran his fingers inside her while he tasted her. One of her hands, along with his free one, played with her nipples while the other pulled at her lover's hair as he continued to please her. It wasn't long before she had forced him onto his back and pulled off his jeans and boxers and gave him some much needed attention as well to his immense pleasure. From her hand to her tongue while he ran his hands through her hair as she continued to please him.

His eyes were red and the rest of his face had shifted as he could no longer focus on maintaining control of his Wolf side thanks to what his girlfriend and life long Mate was doing to him. And if anything, the growls he was making alongside his moans from what she was doing to him made her more turned on as she grew even wetter. A burning desire was growing within her to feel him inside of her and once she was done pleasing her man orally, she kissed her way up to his mouth as she grinded against his manhood. "Condoms." Growled out the young Alpha as she kissed and sucked on his neck while he ran his clawed hands down her backside.

Stopping what she was doing, she looked at him with a smile on her lips that made him want to bite and nibble on it. "I don't think we're going to need those baby." She told him softly as her hand trailed down to his length to play with it.

Confused, he asked what she meant by that. "Mmm… Let's just say my mom gave me an old Fox remedy to keep us from making a new life. One that will last us the entire time we're here."

Scott's eyes widened in great surprise by that as Noshiko doing something like that was the last thing he was honestly expecting to do! But if this kept her from getting pregnant as condoms weren't always reliable, then he was definitely going to have to do something really freaking nice for the woman. Though the idea of the two of them having a baby together greatly appealed to the young teenaged Wolf as she was the only one he wanted that with. And she likewise felt the same with him. Rising upwards, she guided him inside her with a gasp escaping her lips as he moaned a little from the sensation he was feeling from being in her. Sliding downward on to him so that he was completely inside her, she gave him a lustful look as she ran her hands up his chest while he did the same to her.

She began to ride him slow and softly, absolutely enjoying it all and feeling grateful as Hell for the remedy her mother had given her. She leaned downward to kiss him and it wasn't long before their tongues were dancing with one another as he also gave thrusts of his own into her. Ones that made her cry out loudly in pleasure as they had been fast and hard. Kira soon found herself on her back with her legs firmly around his waist as he began to thrust inside her as she clung tightly to him as his hot breath could be felt on her neck. Her desire for him to take her from behind made Scott rather excited and pulling out of her, allowed for Kira to get on her hands and knees, giving him a damn good view of her ass. One he quite happily slapped and bit on much to her pleasure. Rubbing the tip of his manhood into her womanhood's entrance and making her bit her lip from the contact, he soon pushed himself inside her, earning a moan of pleasure from the girl. Their skin began to slap against the other as he thrust into her while she moaned his name loudly. It wasn't long before he felt himself explode inside her as her own orgasm came about with the two yelling one another's names.

Spent, the two fell onto the bed with him laying on her back with himself still inside her. They laid there for what felt like hours, panting and catching their breaths as he nibbled on her shoulder. Pulling himself out of her, an act she disliked greatly, he settled on to his back and she quickly cuddled him with her head firmly against his chest. The two lovers fell asleep, but not before professing their love for one another. Utterly happy at this point in time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn, I think that's a good place to end this chapter. I tried to avoid using certain words as I wasn't wanting to seem crude about it and hopefully it worked out like I was attempting to do where that's concerned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: While I don't own anything, I am pretty hungry.**

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Scott's eyes opened as he began to stretch and it was then that he realized something was different. That something was missing. Turning his head to his side, he noticed a distinct lack of one Kira Yukimura and if you were to ask him, he would deny pouting over it and claim he was actually frowning very heavily. Getting up and slipping on his boxers, his nose alerted him to something that was smelling really good and he had a feeling his girl was the cause of the great smell. Making his way towards the kitchen, his breath caught in his throat as he leaned up against the door frame as he stared at his girlfriend. Who had her hair tied up in a ponytail with loose strands and was wearing his Lacrosse Jersey, which was proving to be a little longer on her then him thanks to their slight height differences. One of her legs was bent as she stood at the stove cooking up something delicious while soft music played on the counter near by.

This and any other sight was something Scott would love to see for the rest of his life where Kira was concerned and this moment made him thankful to whatever higher force out there that he had met her. Coming up behind her with a smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She leaned into him with her eyes closed with a happy sigh. "Happy midnight to us." Scott said softly.

A chuckle escaped her. "Goofball."

"Your goofball."

"Mmm..."

Kira gave one final stir to the pan's contents before turning it off and turning around to wrap her arms around Scott's neck. The two kissed until his stomach rumbled, making the two laugh into one another's mouths. Giving a sniff of the eggs, Scott's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that Thyme with the eggs?"

Looking up at him with a smile, she gave a nod. "Yep, your mom told me how much you like the sweetness it gives for them."

He gave her a very happy kiss that left her breathless. "If I wasn't plannin' on it before, I'm definitely keepin' you around for a very long time."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh? What makes you think I was going to give you a choice? Maybe I was going to keep _you_ forever." Scott just grinned at her as he loved it when she got cheeky like that.

"Ya know, I think I can live with that."

"I would hope so Mr. McCall." She told him with a grin before kissing him.

Much to his dislike, and he had the pout to prove it that Kira found adorably cute, she pulled away from him to grab some plates for the two of them to enjoy what she had cooked. He grabbed a couple of glasses and placed some ice cubes and poured some tea into the glasses. Once they sat down at the table, their feet weren't too far behind in rubbing against one another. Taking his first bite of the Thyme flavored eggs, Scott closed his eyes as he savored it in all its greatness. Kira looked on in amusement at the scene while she continued to play footsie with him. Opening his eyes, he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Did you add extra?" He was always trying to get his mom to do it but she never would budge!

As she felt a little extra would ruin his taste buds for anything else. A train of thought that always made him roll his eyes when she told him that. "Yep, your mom told me you always tried to get her to put in extra, so I decided to do it."

"Oh I am definitely keeping you!" She laughed at that as he began to plot ways to convince his mom to do this for him the next time she cooked anything.

As they ate in a comfortable peace accompanied by the music from Kira's phone, UI-70's Extend Ash – Hourai Victim began to play and the upbeat sound to it immediately had Scott bobbing his head to it much to his girlfriend's amusement. Thanks to her mom, Kira was something of a Jazz fan and so was her father thanks to Noshiko. This particular tune was a big favorite of the young Kitsune's from UI-70 and she was rather happy Scott was enjoying it so much. And enough apparently to get out of his chair and start dancing around to the beat. Coming up to her, he extended his hand to her and she took it and soon the two were dancing and their laughter filled the air as they enjoyed themselves. He even twirled her around a few times as they danced until they ended up crashing on to the couch breathing heavily but very happy with themselves.

"Wow, that… That was fun." Muttered Scott with a smile and Kira hummed an agreement into his side.

As another song came on, the two laid on their sides and cuddled together, allowing for Kira to trace circles on to his arm. Something Scott was enjoying the sensation of a lot. Turning her head slightly, she took in her Mate's tattoo that was the symbol of their Pack despite what had originally been the intention of it. The same symbol she had been considering getting put on her lately. Though part of her hoped her mom may know of a way for her to keep it without making use of a blowtorch as that was just a horrible way to do it. "I've been thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking lately about getting your tattoo placed on me. I'm just not sure where I want it."

Scott was surprised by that as it definitely wasn't what he was expecting from her. Plus the fact she was aware of the original purpose of it also made for the surprise as well. "Ya know you don't have to do that."

She smiled at him softly. "Oh, I know. But its become more then what you intended for it even if you didn't mean it. Its your, no… Our symbol. The symbol of the McCall Pack, one that helped to re-unite us all. I don't think the others would get it, but as your girlfriend, as your Mate and Wife in the eyes of the Supernatural, I think its important its part of my skin as well."

The young Alpha was feeling extremely touched by his girl's words and he would be more than willing to support her in her decision to have it tattooed on to her skin. Though he did not relish the idea of her having to go through what he did to get it. "And I was kind of thinking about putting lightning around it to represent my Kitsune side." Scott had to admit that sounded pretty cool to see and he hoped she did it.

And when he thought about it, he felt like this would be the perfect time to bring up something he'd been thinking about doing in relation to Allison. As a way to honor her. "I've actually been thinking about another tattoo myself. Maybe around the bands or inside of it, I'm not entirely sure."

She looked at him curiously and he leaned in to kiss her before telling her what was on his mind. "Allison's Code, the one she made to replace the old Argent Code."

Kira gave him a soft smile as it really was a great idea to do since it really would honor the girl's memory. "I think you should do it." She told him and he grinned at her in happiness.

He further showed his happiness by kissing her while his hand traveled between her legs and it wasn't long before she let out a gasp at what he was doing to her. The two lovers quickly lost themselves in one another in their passion until some time later when the first rays of light began to show up while they drifted off to a peaceful slumber upon the couch.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I actually found the song mentioned here under the title 'Touhou Upbeat Jazz' on Youtube. Its a really great and enjoyable beat to listen too. I know a teenager like Kira probably isn't actually into Jazz but since we don't know a great deal about her or her parents for that matter, I figured why the Hell not.** **May you all have enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: While I don't anything but the general idea you see here, I do freaking love you guys!**

* * *

 **Saturday, 10:40 AM**

"Ohh Scoooott…" Came the soft voice of Kira as she tried to wake up the man she loved.

Incoherent mumbling could be heard from him, making her smile at him. "Baaabe, oh baaaabe."

She shook him a little gently but he barely did much. Thinking to herself, she looked down at his exposed crotch, she got a naughty little grin on her lips and reached to grip it. The mischevious Kitsune began to rub it, making it harden in her hand from her actions. She kept stroking it softly, enjoying the feel of it in her hand as Scott stirred a little as a moan escaped him. Leaning over, she began to nibble on his jawline before moving to his ear. "Baby, I really need you to wake up." She told him before biting and sucking on his earlobe.

Moving to his chest where surprisingly enough, some of her love marks still remained there, Kira began to leave little kisses everywhere while her hand continued what it was doing. Even biting on his nipples and earning a few more moans from him. Looking up, she saw him looking at her through barely open eyes and she gave him a little smile before reaching up to peck him on the lips. His eyes opened a little more as their lips stayed very close to one another's. "Hey there sleepyhead."

Giving him another kiss on the lips, she leaned away before he could try to kiss her himself. "Hell of… A way to… Wake me up." Scott told her sleepily while his brain slowly registered what her hand was doing to him.

Kira giggled as she stroked him a few more times. "Mmm… Well I had a very good reason to wake you up."

He attempted to give her a look to show his curiousity but wasn't quite able to manage it. Kira thankfully took pity on him and began to explain herself. "I woke you up to tell you… That... I'm going to hop in the shower." Scott went from sleepy to shocked in seconds over that and his girlfriend erupted into a fit of giggles over it.

The fact he started to pout at her made her laugh harder and gave him another kiss on the lips while her hand continued to stroke him. Pulling away, she lowered herself to his manhood and as she kept looking him in the eyes, she licked the tip before running off with a giggle. Leaving a very shocked and very turned on Scott McCall behind. He stayed where he was for several minutes as he started to wake up more and more. _I am seriously getting her back!_

And with a grunt, he forced himself up off the couch they had made love and fallen asleep on and made his way to the bathroom where his girlfriend was. Climbing in behind him, Kira slightly turned to him with a smirk on her lips. "Good morning!" Chirped the girl like absolutely nothing had happened.

He gave her a look and but all she did was blow him a kiss before turning her attention back to the water. Scott also came to a realization then and there as he stared at her nude and wet form and if possible, felt himself harden even more. He realized then and there that the sight of his girlfriend nude and wet all over was a Hell of a fantastic sight to witness. It made him wonder why this hadn't been discovered a whole lot sooner! His eyes had gone red as he stepped towards her and pulled him to her. Kira let out a surprised gasp as he pressed himself into her ass and the feel of him made her eyes close at the feeling of it. Letting out a moan as he fondled one of her nipples while a hand slowly went down between her legs as he sucked, licked, and bit on her shoulder and neck. Causing her to moan and gasp from it all. Another thing Scott realized is that all the marks he'd been leaving on her recently were actually staying rather then fading away.

This made him really happy and he wondered why that was since usually their healing made it go away fairly quickly. But he was most certainly not going to complain! Kira grinded her ass on him, urging her man to finger her, grinning into her skin, he began to do so much to her pleasure. "Oh God… That feels good." Moaned out the girl as his fingers continued what they were doing.

As he continued to finger her, she put a hand between them to rub on him. Her moans and his growls were loud and thunder could even be heard. Making him grin even wider as it hadn't been the first time they caused thunder to happen since getting there. As they continued to please one another with their hands and their tongues even connected, Kira started telling him she wanted to feel even more. "Feel more what babe?" Asked the teenager into her ear before biting it.

"You… Oh yes… In me!"

"But I am in you."

A gasp of pleasure escaped her before she could try and speak again. "Not… Not your fingers..."

"My tongue?"

Her back completely against him as he worked her neck with his mouth, she told him no. "Well I'm not sure what you're wanting then." Teased the boy and making her groan from his teasing.

Kira let out a loud gasp as she told him exactly what she was talking about. That she wanted to be filled up by it until he had no choice but to burst inside her. "Ohh, I could do that. Or… I could shampoo your hair instead."

Pulling his fingers out of her, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo they'd brought with them for the trip as she stood there, blinking in shock at what had just happened to her. And then it clicked into place for her that her man was getting her back for what she'd done to him on the couch before getting in the shower. Turning to him with an indignant expression on her face that only made him smile, she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. All Scott did in turn was to lean in and kiss her lips as he began to massage her head with the shampoo. A feeling she found herself liking despite not wanting to do so. As he did that, she grabbed the soap to make her hands soapy and then got to work on his manhood with both hands. Making him close his eyes with a slight growl. If he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, then she would just torture him with her hands!

"You're an absolute vixen."

She smirked at him while her eyes were closed. Once the shampoo was rinsed out and he was cleaned off down there with some aide from her hands. Scott pressed her up against the wall with a look of pure desire on his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a leg against his waist, she didn't have to wait long for him to be inside her. His thrusts were fast and every bit enjoyable as she moaned loudly. And considering how worked up they had made one another already, it wasn't long before both came. Breathing hard as he kept her pressed against the wall, he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Kira."

"Love you too baby." God she loved him so much.

After their rather long shower and helping one another dry off with tender looks to one another, the two got dressed and went for a walk in the woods. Kira wearing her boots, blue jeans with a rip in the knee, a yellow short sleeved top with clouds on them, and her hair in a ponytail. While Scott wore shorts, his sneakers, and a red t-shirt. They walked hand in hand through out the woods with an occasional kiss and at one point even came across a pair of Foxes and their young kits. Whether they could sense or smell Kira's Fox side neither of them were sure about, but because of it, they seemed to trust her a lot more then they did him. Even so far as to allow her to pet and hold one of their kits. Scott looked on with a fond smile on his face as his girlfriend held the little one in her arms. And from the sounds of it, the little fella was rather enjoying his or herself too. Leaning in, he kissed the side of her head.

"This right here is a sight I'd love fo see with our own baby in the future." Scott told her softly, making her smile at the thought of their future and any children they may have.

They stayed with the Fox family a little while longer and one of the kits even surprised all of them by approaching Scott and nudging one of his hands with its nose. Smiling happily at the little fella, he gave it a gentle rub on its head, gaining a very happy yip from the little one in return. Afterwards, they went on their way with their walk into the woods and enjoying all that nature had to offer them. Upon returning back to the cabin, they made themselves lunch as music played and even danced around to it. Once they had food in their bellies, Kira had decided to take a nap in the bedroom while Scott's attention was captured by some fishing equipment. Something he rarely had the opportunity to do and figuring that while Kira slept, he'd enjoy some fishing for awhile.

Coming out to the dock that was there, along with a boat that could easily fit two. He unfolded the lawn chair and sat down it. He also placed a thermos next to it that had some of the tea Noshiko had introduced Stiles too, who would then introduce Scott and everyone else to it. Which was how they had all wound up coming to really love it. Bringing out his phone, he pulled up a playlist that had his favorite songs on it from the bands he loved listening too and hit play. A playlist that also included some of Kira's favorites as well. Putting that on a post, Scott grinned and flung his line and watched as it hit the water. He'd spend several hours out there enjoying the view of the lake and only occasionally catching anything and taking selfies with the pictures. One of the pictures he titled as 'Fish Napping with Kira.' Even though it'd only really make sense to him but he didn't mind that one bit.

Kira would surrpise him by wrapping her arms around him and giving a kiss to his cheek. "Hey!"

Setting aside his fishing pole with a grin, she sat in his lap and the two shared a kiss. The two then stared into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity of bliss for the two. "You wanna go out on the boat?"

Kira looked at him in surprise before looking towards the boat with its oars. The young Kitsune then gave him a side ways glance. "Do you even know how to do any of that?"

"Nope!" He told her while popping the 'p' with a big grin.

She rolled her eyes at him for that. "It can't be that hard right?"

"Only one way to find out." She told him as she got up and went over to the boat and he quickly got up and helped her inside.

Untying the rope from the post, the two set sail. Or at least attempted to and making Kira laugh in amusement. Giving her a fake glare that only made her more amused, he decided to see what he could find online. Which thankfully made things easier afterwards and once they made it to what they thought was the middle, they remained there and she cuddled into him as they enjoyed the view. The Sun's light upon the surface of the water made for a really stunning view too and they even saw several fish jump out of the water before going back in. Kira would take a picture of the two of them with the title 'Love on a Boat.' Eventually they made their way back to shore and the two headed back to the cabin after ensuring everything was okay. After getting back inside, they shared another kiss as they hugged and professed their love for one another.

The two started up dinner and had music playing once more. The happy couple enjoyed themselves immensely with even the occasional light hearted bit of bickering between them that would end with the two laughing at how silly they were being. Having another shower, she put on his jersey again while he only put on a pair of boxers and the two slid into bed with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely with one another. "I love you."

"Mmm… Love you too." Said Scott and the two drifted off to sleep. Ready for whatever Sunday brought their way and the eventual trip back to home.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I definitely enjoyed writing out this chapter even if it did take me awhile to do so. And I hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it just as much! I am also considering writing out a story featuring Stiles and Malia and what they got up too while Scott and Kira are out at the cabin. Though that will probably get started once this is done and I've already got a few scenes going on in my head for it. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Writing this has been a Hell of an experience for me. One I've really enjoyed. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Warning, slight use of strong language.**

* * *

 **Sunday 11:04 AM**

"OHHH FUUUCK!" Screamed out Kira with her back arched before resting on the bed as she breathed heavily after waking up.

Looking downward, she could see a smugly grinning Scott McCall looking up at her and his lips looked pretty wet from when he'd been eating her out. Unknown to her, when he'd awoken, he'd gotten an idea in his head that made him smile widely and moved down to get between her legs and moved part of the jersey she'd been wearing out of his way to get to what he wanted. The young Alpha had wanted to give her a really nice wake up call as another way of getting back at her for the previous morning's events and in his view, he'd say it worked out pretty well! Moving up to be face to face with his girl who was pouting at him, something he found damned adorable! "I hate you." Declared the Kitsune and making him chuckle.

"Nah!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"I don't think that's possible babe."

Kira pouted at him some more with a glare thrown in for being so disagreeable with her and she tried to ignore the pleasant feeling she got when he bit on her lip and nibbled it. Once he let go, she started to speak again. "Oh it really is possible."

"Nuh-uh, you love me." And as if to prove his point, he started to kiss her and it wasn't long before she started kissing him back.

He pulled back as he looked into her eyes and she could see the happiness in them. "Told ya." Came his soft voice with his lips so close to her.

Instead of saying anything, she rolled him over and quickly pulled off his boxers before sitting on him. Making her boyfriend grin excitedly over what he thought was about to happen. Smirking at him, Kira pulled the jersey off, giving him a damn good view of her upper body. Rising up, she grasped his manhood in her hand and lowered herself on to it. Though not in the way he'd been expecting at all however. As instead, she laid it on its side facing towards him and placed her womanhood on the side and began to grind on it in a back and forth motion with her eyes closed while his hands gripped her sides. Kira let out little moans while he panted from what she was doing to him. _She's gonna kill me!_ Thought the teenager in his hazy lust as she continued to torture him in ways that felt so damnedably good!

"Fuck me!" Growled out the boy and she looked down at him with a smirk seen on her lips again.

"Mmm… I think I'll keep torturing you like this instead."

And torture him she did until he practically exploded. Seeing her handiwork on his stomach, Kira grinned happily and used a finger to scoop a little of it and lick it off her finger. Something Scott found somewhat on the hot side. "I hate you." Groaned the boy and making her laugh at him as she laid on him with their faces close to one another's.

Her face gave off an expression that clearly said 'Who? Me? What ever for?' Making him look at her with a sideways glance in return. "Hmm, I think the word you're looking for is love. Not hate."

Scott gave off a fake defeated sigh. "I think you might be on to something." He told her in a fake defeated tone that earned him a nipple pinch from the girl.

"I _know_ I'm on to something babe. You? Me? Very much in love and I have it on the highest authority."

"Oh?"

Nodding at him with a smile on her lips and love in her eyes, she began to speak again. "My heart."

He gave her a huge smile and raised his head up to kiss her, a kiss she was happy to return in kind. They lost themselves in the kiss until they had to stop for breath. "Love you." Kira told him happily.

"Love you more."

"And you totally should. Cause I am all kinds of bad ass after all."

That got a chuckle from her boyfriend. "Well I can't argue with that." Hell, why would he!? It was nothing more then the truth after all!

Grinning happily, she kissed him again before getting off him and the bed. "Shower time!" Sang out the girl and making him pout for a few seconds as he'd been really enjoying the feel of her on top of him.

She walked off and gave Scott a very enjoyable view of her ass that had him on his feet and chasing after her much to her delight. Once they were under the pleasant stream of water from the shower head, the two held each other close with his hands on the lower part of her back while her arms wrapped around his neck again. They shared kissed in between staring into the other's eyes deeply. "Being here, with you has had me thinking that you should convince your boss to let us have the place."

Scott chuckled over that, causing Kira to be curious over it. "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"Mmm… Pretty sure. Though it would be really handy."

"So we know what a bad guy is thinking?"

Kira shook her head. "Nah, but that's a good idea too. But more because I would love to know what all you think about." She told him with a teasing smile that had him chuckling at her boldness.

"In that case, I'd like to be able to read yours too."

"Hey now, a girl has to have her secrets."

He laughed before kissing her. "If you say so, but I was actually thinking about this place being ours too. Yesterday I think."

That made her quite happy to hear and she pecked him on the lips to show it. "Guess great minds think alike then."

"Definitely."

The two stayed like they were for several more minutes before they decided to finish up their shower. They helped dry one another off again with tender looks reserved only for one another. Afterwards, Kira decided she wanted to go for another walk in the woods and hopefully maybe see that family of Foxes again. Something Scott wouldn't mind doing either and so they got dressed and made their way out. He wore his sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a black sleeveless top while she wore yellow shorts that gave him an appreciative view of not only her ass but her legs as well. Along with her own sneakers and a white spaghetti strap shirt while leaving her hair down. And while they didn't see the Fox family again much to her dislike, they did catch a Brown Bear making his way about through the woods. After their walk, the two went back to the cabin to feed themselves and for whatever reason that only made sense to Scott, he had put on 'Hakuna Matata' and danced with her to the music.

Causing for a ton of laughter from the two lovers as they enjoyed themselves and their food. The two would make love one final time on the bed before they started to get ready to head back home. Though as they cuddled, Scott would admit that he would love to help introduce Wolves back into the California wildlife and his girl thought it sounded like a great idea as the state's wildlife had gone on for far too long without them. As the wildlife only had Werewolves to make up for the lack of Wolves. Kira's joke got her a tickle attack that had her laughing hard until he finally relented. The lovely Japanese teen Kitsune would get him back once she gained control of herself with her own tickling that practically made him putty in _her_ hands that time around. Another shower would be had before they started packing up and ensuring things were clean before leaving.

They'd take a trip down to the dock and he'd hold her from behind as they stared out at the lake with a slight pang of sadness in both their hearts over the fact they were about to leave. A sigh of contentment could be heard from Kira as they looked on and Scott would kiss her temple afterwards. They made an agreement on the dock to come back here as soon as they could. Not for the amazing love making they could do as much as they wanted, which was absolutely nice, but for the peacefulness the place gave them. That allowed them to just be free to be themselves with one another without anything or anyone being in the way. Especially if it was a problem that wanted to be difficult for them. Which wasn't to say that they didn't love their friends and family because they did, but the tranquility was just so right for them that they wanted more of it for a long time to come.

Turning around in his arms to face him, the two shared a kiss before walking hand in hand back to the car. Scott managed to remember a thought of his about having her drive so that he could stare at her as much as he wanted and threw her the keys with a smile. Earning himself a look from her but she went with it anyway. "So I'm driving this time huh?"

"Yep, that way I get to stare at you as much as I want."

Despite herself, Kira couldn't help but to blush over that as it was highly flattering he wanted to do it. But then a naughty idea came to her and with a devious smile aimed his way that had him instantly wondering what that was about, she started up the car and began to drive off. "If you're staring at me while I'm driving… How am I going to be able to give you some oral fun on the way home?"

He gaped at her in surprise after that as he hadn't even thought about that! His shocked look made his girlfriend giggle a bit as they drove onwards. "Uhh.. Maybe, maybe you should stop so that I can drive."

"Or! That can happen next time!" She told him cheekily and when he pouted at her response, the laughter was easily heard from the car as the reaction had been way too funny for her.

"You are a Vixen!" Declared the teenager and making her laugh even more.

"Damned right I am! But, I'm your Vixen."

Scott gave her a soft smile as his eyes had nothing but love for her in them that made her heart swell in pure happiness. "And I'm your Wolf." The teen told her. And it was nothing more than the truth.

It'd be close to nine at night when they got back to Beacon Hills and to Scott's place. Which curiously enough would have a ladder standing near the house while a table sat out on the front yard with paint buckets and various other items on it. Kira's father, Mr. Tate, Chris Argent, the Sheriff, and Parrish could also be seen on the front porch all talking like they were long time friends. Making for Scott and Kira to look at one another in mild confusion and it wasn't long before they were getting out of the car as their friends started to come out of the house. The couple was quick to ask them what was going on once they met up with their friends while all of the adults stayed on the porch. "It was decided that while you two were away, we'd help fix up the house." Answered Lydia with a smile.

"I learned I like carpentry." Added Malia with a smile.

A smile that looked very happy, and it was a welcome sight when it came to her as obviously her's and Stiles' own time alone had turned out highly pleasant for the both of them in between fixing up Scott's house. "Oh yeah, Tate gave a whole new meaning to Girl Power." Spoke up Tracey with a small smile on her face.

Her words caused laughter to happen from the others while Scott and Kira watched on in amusement before getting wrapped up into hugs. Even Tracey got a hug from Kira much to her surprise. The group made their way up to the front porch with smiles on their faces as they talked happily, Melissa would come up to her son with a smile of her own and she and Scott hugged one another while Ken hugged Kira. Hugs that quickly involved Noshiko as well and earning a few 'awws' from the crowd.

The Sheriff came up to the teenager after he pulled away from his mom. "Scott? The next time you and Kira leave for the weekend? You might wanna keep a lid on things as I got a lot of noise complaints and confused townsfolk over the mysterious thunder and howls."

Kira quickly found herself burying her face into Scott's chest as she blushed, earning laughs from everyone in the process. As for Scott? Well he couldn't help but to beam happily and earning himself a smack on the shoulder from his girl when she chanced a look up at him. Everyone made their way inside afterwards and the energy in the house was a good one that was highly welcoming. And while Deaton hadn't been there for it, Scott would get his chance to talk to the man about the cabin when he went in for work. Though he and Kira would get it for themselves only once they had graduated from high school. Something Scott was more than willing to agree too and the news made for a very happy Kira!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are with the final chapter! I hope this will have been enjoyable for all of you that read it! When I got to writing the house scene, I actually included Agent McCall and a few other scenes with him until I remembered that it wouldn't work out that well considering what happened in the third chapter of True Alpha vs. Thunder Kitsune. Guess a part of me was just looking to write some fluff between father and son! Ah wellz, always another fic I can do that sort of thing in! This was a really fun experience for me to write as sex scenes are still fairly new for me to write. But I took the whole thing as a learning experience for me to grow as a writer.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll get exploring what Stiles and Malia got up too during Scott and Kira's weekend away but it will come for sure! Anyways, have a good one and a huge thanks to everyone being supportive of this story!**


End file.
